Mi chica descarada
by BlackAppleSLy
Summary: Despues de Lily y después de la guerra existió ella. Mininovela de 15 capítulos inspirada en My Sassy Girl...
1. Chapter 1

**_Mininovela de 15 capitulos inspirada en_**

**My Sassy Girl...XD**

* * *

><p><em>Hace exactamente 20 años habían enterrado bajo aquel roble un secreto, habían prometido encontrarse ahí mas tarde si sobrevivían, cuando ambos fueran libres de su destino , pero ella aun no había vuelto, pero el la esperaría...<em>

* * *

><p>-Eso seria todo señor Snape...-<p>

No hace mucho para sorpresa todos la guerra había acabado, el señor tenebroso había caído y los tiempos habían cambiado, aun en el aire se olía como pólvora, los resultados de su caída, ese etapa de reconstrucción y confusión, entre alegría , tristeza y gozo ; Hoy asistía a su ultima cita en el ministerio de magia, lo que que le ponía como punto final a toda esa travesía , todos esos años que había conservado intacta su promesa a la mujer que amo durante mucho tiempo, ahí al final del pasillo le esperaba un viejo amigo que le miraba por encima de sus antejos de media luna.

-no has tardado mucho Severus-le dijo en saludo una vez estuvo cerca de el.

-todo acabo...-exclamo con un resoplido nostálgico.

-no has hablado aun con Harry, desde que volviste de la "muerte" nos has hecho nada mas que venir al ministerio dando pie a lo que paso, ten has mantenido al margen-

-Potter, siente curiosidad es lógico...tantos años de interpretar mi papel como su enemigo lo han hecho pensar lo mas horrible acerca de mi persona pero con esta noticia debe estar confundido , ya le contaran Lupin y Black despues...se le pasara , sin olvidar que yo no he sido el único que vuelto de la "muerte"-

-si , Severus, pero yo no sabia que volvería de entre los muertos , ya he dado las suficientes , explicaciones...-dijo aliviado el hombre- yo no contaba con el hecho de tener al mejor pocionista de todo el reino unido y menos que fuera capaz de detener la maldición de Riddle y que a su vez me dejara en un estado de muerte momentánea...supongo que te debo una- rio.

- no rompí tu promesa de asesinarte , así que estamos a mano-dijo mientras comenzaban a andar.

- di lo que quieras Severus pero en el fondo se que te agrado un poco-dijo burlón el oji azul

-no lo negare, los últimos años, tu ironía y sermones no eran tan desagradables, es algo que echare de menos-contesto mientras comenzaban a caminar un poco mas lento

-¿de menos? ¿acaso no volverás a Hogwarts? este año...en un par de meses, las clases y el castillo volverán a su funcionamiento normal-

- Potter cumplió su destino, tiene una familia, y ya no necesita mas de mi protección ,así que yo cumplí con objetivo también- nego con la cabeza

- así que es un adiós...¿que sucederá contigo ahora contigo?-dijo el viejo sin caer en la realidad...

-no lo se aun...- dijo sonriendo débilmente , por primera vez en muchos años.

-bueno, tienes que saber que Hogwarts siempre sera tu hogar, y cuando vuelvas espero me permitas presentarte a alguien que hace mucho tiempo quiero que conozcas y nunca me permitiste hacerlo , te echare mucho de menos Severus-dijo mientras estiraba una mano hacia el hombre de cabello obscuro.

-aunque no lo creas yo también te echare de menos Albus - dijo y estrecho su mano.

* * *

><p><strong>Primera Parte<strong>

** Wiltshire, Inglaterra**

-mira como no haz cambiado Severus- esgrimo con burla procaz el rubio mientras servia dos copas de ogden de fuego.

En respuesta resonó una risa apagada tomando la copa que le acaba de dar el rubio mientras tomaba su lugar enfrente de el - mira quien lo dice, tus paso te han llevado por el camino que ya me esperaba, Lucius, antes no eras mas que un hilarante y pomposo y ahora eres un aristócrata pomposo e hilarante-

La cara del rubio se endureció y su mirada se agudizo- ¿a quien quieres engañar? ahora no eres mas que un lame bolas del vegete del director de Hogwarts , desde el momento que cayo el señor tenebroso- dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro.

Antes de que hubiera respuesta de parte de el hombre alguien llamo a la puerta, el rubio resoplo dejando su copa , con un movimiento de varita la puerta se abrio , dejando ver a un raquítico elfo con grandes orejas y unos enormes ojos verdes.

-¿que quieres ahora Doby?- dijo viendo con repugnancia al elfo.

-carta para el señor Snape ,amo- dijo inclinándose el diminuto elfo mientras alzaba la carta.

La cara de Lucius se mostró una sonrisa procaz y con suficiencia.

-lo ves... tu amo debe estar buscándote- dijo sosteniendo la carta un memento y después se la dio a Severus- no entiendo como acabaste en ese nido de arañas...te daría un mejor empleo si tu no te rebajaras a trabajar ahí-

-tengo mis razones Lucius- dijo mientras miraba con fastidio la carta, evidentemente era de Albus Dumlbedore , hace dos años había comenzado a trabajar para el, en la escuela de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts , hace dos años había visto morir a Lily y su corazón se había ido con ella, lo que menos le faltaba eran las constantes cartas del viejo chocho, informadole el próximo inicio de clases y su vuelta al castillo, por ahora permanecía en las instancias, de la casa de los Malfoy una lujosa mansión, la cual siempre lo recibía, ya que sin el nunca habría sido posible la concepción del pequeño Draco Malfoy, el cual su madre ,a pesar de tener apenas tres años su siempre presumía de que ya mostraba grandes aptitudes de mago, para el no era mas que un saco lleno de baba que balbuceaba , y sacaba fluidos.

-¿y que dice tu carta?- indago el rubio sospechando que es lo que decía.

-Severus abrió su carta , no se sorprendió al ver que Dumbledore pedía su presencia en la brevedad ese mismo día , lo que le sorprendió fue el lugar, ya que era un lugar conjunto habilitaciónal Muggle- arrugo la nariz asqueado.

-¿y?-dijo el rubio una vez mas.

-me tengo que ir- fue lo único que dijo y termino su copa, mientras Lucius resoplo.

-cuando dejes de jugar al maestro de Hogwarts...bien sabes que yo te puedo dar un mejor trabajo...- dijo el rubio antes de que se fuera.

-despideme de Cissy...- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Al salir del magico Severus no pudo evitar pensar en que en algún tiempo había sido diferente al hombre que esa noche caminaba por las calles de londres fastidiado ,un hombre tan distante a ese que ahora tenia que ocupar el trasporte Muggle, mientras caminaba la gente le miraba con desconfianza por su apariencia sombría y no solo por su ropa , también por su rostro, hubo algún día donde el sonrió y tal vez no le hubieran visto como lo hacían ahora ,esa época donde el tiempo no le habría importado en absoluto, un tiempo donde había sentido amor, ahora no era mas que un títere manipulado al antojo de un destino incierto.<p>

Lucius tenia razón ahora no era mas que el despojo de lo que algún día fue, no era mas que el mandadero de un hombre que ni siquiera le agradaba, y ahora iba a una cita con el mismo en un lugar extraño, prendió un cigarrillo, mientras caminaba por una callejuela en dirección al subterráneo.

Y ahí y así comenzó todo, podía ver el letrero del subterráneo a un par de metros, pero de manera espontanea apareció el, la vio mientras salia con tropezones de un pub muggle al otro lado de la acera, llamo su atención por el momento de groserías que blasfemaba del lugar que había salido, no fue el único al que llamo la atención, no muy a menudo , veías salir a una chica tan linda con un vocabulario tan extenso en groserías, tambaleando de un lugar asi, un tipo le grito.

_-Hola hermosa te gustaria que arropara esta noche-_

Apenas termino la frase se llevo de la chica todo su vocabulario tan extenso seguido de un montón de señas

Aun así por ese pequeño momento que llamo su atención su interés desapareció y continuo su camino.

Al bajar las escaleras , miro a la maquina donde se supone se compraban los billetes de viaje , era ridículamente humillante el no saber exactamente como pasar al otro lado, tenia mucho que no viajaba por otro medio que no fueran escobas o chimeneas.

Miro la maquina con extrañeza, se sintió frustrado al cabo de unos minutos, apretaba botones, y por respuesta no salia mas que un enorme letrero de error.

estuvo tentado a sacar su varita , hasta que alguien tras de el le susurro.

- una varita no ayudara a que te de un pase esta cosa-

Severus voltio de un tirón sorprendido, al verla se sintió confundido era la misma chica del pub, de cerca era mucho mas bonita,y al parecer era una bruja.

no dijo nada cuando esta dio un par de golpes a la maquina y esta solto dos boletos- ahi lo tienes no eran tan complicado, tonto- dijo igual de torpemente como había insultado aquel hombre fuera del pub y se marcho.

-la miro con extrañeza, y se pregunto ¿porque demonios le había permitido a esa chica decirle tonto? , el no era ningún tonto, trato de olvidarse de aquello mientras ella a travesaba los torniquetes y se perdía por un conjunto de personas, olvido el desagrado que le genero aquella chica volviendo a sus pensamientos , pero solo fue por un memento, ya que para su suerte, aquella misma chica estaba en el mismo anden que el.

Dio un bufido con ironía, aquella tipa , era bonita , sin embargo se notaba bastante que de sobra tenia vulgaridad y no por su forma de vestir si no por la de andar tambaleante , la miro sin querer, la chica, se movia torpemente en el anden, se coloco al borde de la espera del tren

Ladeo un poco la cabeza, la chica se inclinaba mas y mas al borde de la espera, cualquiera diría que no tenia percepción de la realidad , parecía que estaba en su propio mundo, entonces una luz se prendió , al parecer anunciaba la próxima llegada del tren ,volvió su mirada a la chica el no era un experto en viajes de tren , pero sabia que estaba muy al borde.

Un silbido resonó, pero la chica seguía en el mismo lugar, no supo como paso pero de un instante se vio jalando a la chica hacia atras, un instante mas y aquel artefacto muggle la hubiera pasado encima, pero no fue así, el ¿le habría salvado?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**:D para este capitulo les recomiendo escuchar las canciónes de**

The Voluntary Butler Scheme - Trading Things In cuando ella esta dentro del bar y para la siguiente seccion la de.Mads Langer - Fact Fiction ,pero claro solo es una recomendación ;D

* * *

><p>Tambaleante, tambaleante, así veía todo a mi alrededor en aquel pub lleno de muggles de todo tipo, altos , enanos , rubios y pelirrojos también morenos, y sin embargo ninguno lo suficientemente interesante para que llamara su atención , aquellos tíos bebían un buen wiskhy según sus parámetros para mi no era mas que una buena soda con un poco de alcohol, era menos fuerte que la que solia tomar en cabeza de puerco, apenas 8 tarros había ingerido cuando comenzaba a hacerme cosquillas aquella bebida algo dulce y amarga, hubiera bebido mas si no hubiera sido por aquel oloroso cantinero que insistía en cotillear conmigo me guiño el ojo desde lo lejos, por encina de los olores acostumbrados de los pubs de la mezcla entre ebrio, alcohol y tabaco, resaltaba su barata loción.<p>

-hoy debe ser mi día de suerte preciosa,ya te he visto ya desde un rato, y se ve que no eres de esas chicas que frecuenta estos lugares, eso me dice que debes estar aquí para pasar el rato-dijo aquel bicho que me miro con ojos libidinosos al otro lado de la barra.

levante una ceja al cambio y di un bufido dándole la espalda.

-así que eres de esas que se resiste un poco antes de ceder- insistió detrás de mi.

-no, soy mas de las que te advierte que si sigues con este juego, te tumbare los dientes de un tirón-dije malhumorada mirándole en forma de advertencia.

-si que eres bastante juguetona ¿he?...niña..- dijo y coloco esta vez su mano con apenas un roce en mi hombro, me gire y le di una palmada, el tipo sonrió.

-hey niña vamos...- me guiño el ojo.

Era el colmo no lo soportaría mas- ok sabes,tienes razón, soy una chica mala... - mencione tomando el borde de su camisa provocativamente , el tipo abrió altamente sus ojos, y después sonrió.

-y sabes que ya no puedo soportar mas...-dije con una voz minuciosa y seductora

-¿que ?- dijo entusiasmado

-de verdad quieres saber? , que ya no puedo aguantar de verdad?- volví a insistir aproximando al hombre hacia mi.

-que...- dijo el hombre con mas insistencia y la voz un poco sofocada.

-tu barata loción , hijo de puta...- esgrime tirandole en la cabeza el tarro de cerveza de un hombre de a lado, al parecer de un motociclista, por cierto nadie me menciono que no existe amor mas grande que el de un motociclista y su cerveza, el tipo blasfemo y me miro con furia.

-ha sido su culpa- me disculpe, el tipo no escucho de razones y se giro hacia el hombre e intento plantar le un puño en su cara pero este lo evadió , termino golpeando a otro tipo, cuando menos me di cuenta las sillas volaban y habían hombres botados en suelo moliéndose con los puños.

un tipo me tomo de la muñeca con fuerza y me giro con brutalidad- tu- estrujo con odio.

-yo- dije soltándome de su agarre y tomando su muñeca con rapidez, en un giro su muñeca estaba en su espalda y el en el suelo.

-cuando una chica dice no es no- termine saliendo de aquel pub entre ajetreos y blasfemias ya que mas de uno quería aprovechar la situación para sobrepasarse.

-No se me hizo raro ver a afueras a hombres ebrios.

-he, que buen culo tienes- me grito uno.

-ve y dicelo a tu madre- fulmine, acomodando mi chaqueta.

-hola hermosa te gustaría que te arropara esta noche- dijo otro a este solo le hice una seña , me gire y respire profundamente.

* * *

><p>La coloreada luna azul blancuzca que disponía iluminar mi camino parecía iluminar los pasos que daba,el cigarrillo de mi boca polvoreaba con humo la brisa de esa noche y una gama de anaranjados daban tono a mis labios producto de las chispas de la punta , la noche aun era larga y yo no buscaba mas que caminar hasta quedarme sin conciencia, o solo perder el tiempo en cualquier cosa y alejarme de lo que en ese instante maquilaba mi mente como telaraña.<p>

Camine con pasos algunas veces estropeados ya que aquel whisky muggle después de todo si me había dejado un poco mareada, mi percepción de espacio tiempo era lenta y mi noción de lugar me dejaban fuera de angulo , las luces del subterráneo se veían a lo lejos, entre las cabezas bien peinadas de los hombres de oficina que salían del trabajo ,algo pareció llamar mi atención, un hombre de traje obscuro y cabello largo le mire por atrás de complexión delgada y fina, por supuesto me llamo la atención por su forma de andar torpe, ¿seria un mago? formule en mi cabeza, mi trabajo como aurora me habían dado un ojo capaz de identificar a un mago con solo una mirada aun cuando estos pretendían camuflarse entre las personas siempre había un gesto que los delataba, en el caso de este hombre era su forma de andar entre apresurado pero cautivo y un tanto inseguro ,eso y su peculiar forma de vestir la moda británica de hace un siglo que solo los magos conservadores vestían.

Pero claro como toda buena investigadora del ministerio de Magia antes de hacer cualquier cacería tendría que comprobar mi hipótesis , igual y era uno de esos turistas americanos que gustaban de imitar a los británicos de época, perdido.

* * *

><p>Le seguí cautelosa sin prisa, si, ese tipo era un mago o mejor un mago tenebroso algo le delataría ,le mire un momento, el hombre se quedo quieto mirando a los transeúntes , después se dirigió a una de esas maquinas que daba boleto, ladeo la cabeza el hombre solo apretaba botones, hasta ella ebria sabia que a esa maquina antes se le echaban un par de monedas , aquel hombre en definitiva era un mago, lo aseguro al ver que aquel tipo ahora tocaba su antebrazo.<p>

Negue con la cabeza, seguramente era un mago estúpido como para arriesgarse a sacar la varita con tanto muggle ahi, bueno nada como parte de mi rutina que ayudarle a magos torpes como él, no era algo que no hubiera visto antes ,ya que todos los días mientras hacia mis rondas me encontraba con uno o dos magos despistados, aun hoy que se supone era su día libre, se dignaría a ayudar a aquel genio.

-Una varita no ayudara a que te de un pase esta cosa- me aproxime a el , al girar me tope con el de frente, aquel mago ahora tenia un rostro aunque algo borroso el alcohol lo dejaba todo muy borroso.

Golpe la maquina un poco de ella botaron dos boletos, con eso tendría aquel chico para viajar a donde mejor le pareciera, le mire una vez mas le sorprendí esta vez mirándome con cierto detalle o eso me pareció a mi - ahí lo tienes no era tan complicado, tonto-dije tomando aire ya que mi voz se turbaba , amenazaba con empezar a balbucear en cualquier momento, así que seria mejor marcharme así lo hice, lo menos que quería era que un tipo desconocido me viera en carencia de mis cinco sentidos.

* * *

><p>Al atravesar los torniquetes camine a los andenes , me puse detrás de la linea de seguridad , al hacerlo una espinita en mi ardió como la primera vez , recordé aquella punzante herida que había sido, la que me había hecho ir a aquel pub aquella noche, y mientras esperaba ahí, cada vez sentía con mas agudeza aquel dolor, no se que me hizo dar un paso mas, pero lo hice rebase el limite de seguridad, esperaba, miraba escuchaba , parecía un silbido y sin embargo yo solo estaba ahí demasiado cerca del borde, la marcha del motor del tren se escuchaba y yo no quería quitarme de ahí, no se porque estar tan cerca de caer me parecía tan fascinante era la típica insistencia de los ebrios y la falta de razón la que me hacia plantarme ahí o simplemente esa era yo, nuevamente un silbido resonó con insistencia, no me moví ni un centímetro del borde, la marcha del motor , el sonido de las ruedas del tren y el silbido estaban cada vez mas cerca...<p>

Cerré los ojos y deje que mi cuerpo tomara la decisión , el viento que traía el tren revolvía mi cabello ,estaba apunto de saber que pasaría , cuando sentí unas manos sobre mis hombros , dieron un tirón obligarme a dar un paso atrás, abrí los ojos el tren pasaba y mis cabellos se movían con aquel soplo, ladee mi cabeza era aquel mismo mago de hace un rato fruncí el ceño estaba muy confundida o solo muy ebria , que no había dado cuenta en ese momento que aquel hombre acababa de salvarme la vida, torpemente le mire y me aleje molesta.

* * *

><p>Podría ser del tipo de mujer que a cualquier hombre enloquecería, de cabello castaño con algunos mechones mas claros ,largo y ondulado, piernas largas y unos senos que encantaban con la vista , bien definidos y firmes, una pequeña cintura y un rostro sin imperfecciones, pero no era el tipo de mujer para Severus , ya que a el le repugnaban las mujeres ebrias, y aquella apenas se podía mantener en pie, le había salvado de morir en las vías y lo que había hecho era verle con repudio y aun así seguía mirándole , se sintió un poco tonto ,el tren empezó su marcha y ella no podía siquiera tomar algo para sostenerse.<p>

La chica en un pequeño frenon se golpeo con el pasamanos , aquello le hizo gracia y no dudo en esgrimar una diminuta sonrisa, aquello incomodo a un transeúnte de edad avanzada que se movió al otro lado del tren , el solo levanto una ceja ¿porque demonios se mantenía tan al margen de aquella extraña?

La chica miro al hombre mayor, este le miro con un tanto de decepción , como antes lo habría dicho era tan raro ver a una chica como ella así de ebria..

Peino su cabello hacia atrás tomo aire, giro su mirada a un niñato que escuchaba música sentado.

-Levántate- dijo con dureza- y dale tu lugar a este hombre- dijo mirando al anciano.

El chaval le miro , al parecer creyó que era broma y le sonrió sin hacer mas ignorando su orden, la chica arrugo la nariz y golpeo al chico en la cabeza , la gente atónita miro a la chica .

-Hey! Holigan ! levántate si no quieres que yo te levante- repitió con mas dureza el chico giro a verla, pero por la expresión que hizo supo que ella era de mirada dura , el chico pareció quedar fulminado , aquella chica tenia carácter, el niñato se levanto con lentitud pero antes de que se fuera hasta el otro extremo del tren ella le detuvo- hey...- le miro de arriba a abajo- comprante ropa nueva niñato así pareces un vago- termino el chico no dijo nada y se fue.

El anciano tomo lugar , ella cerro los ojos y toco el estomago.

El chico bajo en la estación siguiente, Severus iría hasta la ultima estación así que pudo ver como el tren se vaciaba de a poco, al cabo de un par de estaciones la chica había comenzado a hacer algunos ruidos raros pero como se mantenía cabizbajo no sabia que tenia exactamente, después comenzó a hacer algunos gestos raros , Severus agudizo la mirada,l achica se recargo en el pasamanos ,y dejo de hacer los gestos, Severus levanto una ceja nuevamente.

Lo que paso después fue utópico, la chica vomito sobre el anciano que había tomado lugar, dejándolo cubierto de una mezcla con vestigios de pasta color beige, la gente abrocono , y miro con terrory asco aquella escena.

El viejo temblaba de indignación sacudió un poco sus suéter su cabello , pero la chica saco lo poco que quedaba de su estomago.

Severus se quedo con los ojos perdidos en la escena, la chica que antes le daba la espalda se giro a verle.

-cariño...- balbuceo estirando su mano hacia el poco antes de caer al suelo abatida.

El se quedo en un estado de Shock, ¿que había pasado? pronto la gente le miro a el ,incluyendo al viejo.

-Yo no...- tartamudeo un poco , Severus Snape se había quedado sin palabras o acciones.

- tu te encargaras de esto- grito el viejo indicándole su traje y cabello la gente le miraba con reproche, en otro lugar el con gusto hubiera sacado su varita y arreglado aquello pero no, podía.

Severus no sabia que hacer asi que solo se acerco a el viejo.

-¿porque no cuidaste de ella?- maldijo el viejo- no te quedes ahi haz algo- grito de nuevo, Severus solo tenia una servilleta empezó a sacudir al anciano.

El viejo le dio un manotazo-solo encárgate de ella- dijo el viejo furioso , mientras le gente se mantenía a la expectativa.

Por el altavoz se anuncio la ultima estación, Severus tan enajenado con aquello , se agacho y cogio a la chica entre brazos, al salir del tren no sabia que le diría a Albus cuando llegara con ella en brazos, la gente comenzó a dispersarse y le dejo asolas con ella en el anden, vio una opción había una banca cerca , asi que no lo pensó mas ,se apresuro a botar aquella carga que tenia en brazos en una banca.

Mientras comenzaba a caminar una espacie de piquete le a travesó el pecho_ ¿no seria malo dejarle ahi? no era su problema, ella era la culpable_, se detuvo y miro artras, la chica se giro y callo al suelo, _era patética , _la desicion que tomo después le molesto en exceso, era estupido o solo un imbecil pero habia regresado por ella y no sabia por que carajos hacia aquello.

Y mientras andaba por la obscuridad con ella en brazos , no dejaba de blasfemar, ¿_que mierda estoy haciendo ?, es tarde, mas vale dejarla junto a un bote de basura, donde carajos estan todos esos supuestos hoteles de muggles._

Al fin encontró un hotel tenia un enorme letrero con luces parpadeantes , con el nombre Brankell.

Severus entro el lobi era corriente y apestaba a nicotina , la iluminación era pobre y el color opaco, se acerco a la gerencia.

-hey no se te ha pasado la mano con tu chica-dijo el encargado un tipo obeso con camisa a medio abrochar y un collar corriente.

El se limito a gruñir ligeramente.

-Deme cualquier habitación-

El hombre le dio una sonrisa maliciosa- ha, ya has venido a acabar el trabajo he?- dijo divertido -vale-

-OK TEN LA 349-dijo el hombre ahora subo para hacer los cargos- mientras sube a tu amorcito- juego el hombre de nuevo el apretó la mandibula y agradeció que sus brazos estuvieran ocupados o hubiera sacado su varita para cargarle a aquel tipo algun conjuro

Al llegar a la habitación , noto que era de la misma calidad del loby que mas podía esperar de un maldito lugar de paso,bueno si la dejaba ahi no le pasaria nada, pensó, y dio un respiro una vez dejo a la chica en la cama.

Al hacerlo no pudo evitar ver que en su cuello había algo una cadena, Severus le miro una vez mas, era linda en realidad...y era muy raro a la vez...


End file.
